<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I forget where we were by a_sassin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876550">I forget where we were</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sassin/pseuds/a_sassin'>a_sassin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Blood and Torture, Catching Fire AU, F/M, Hunger Games AU, Psychological Torture, Torture, basically hunger games except sasuke is the boy on fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24876550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_sassin/pseuds/a_sassin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sakura, it's me - Kakashi."</p><p>For a moment she lets herself think. </p><p>These people have mistaken her for someone else – that, or they’ve kidnapped her and they’re liars. </p><p>“Who are you, and what do you want with me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura &amp; Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>139</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I forget where we were</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this has been sitting on my laptop for upwards of a year. </p><p>Thought some of you might like it, so here you go :)</p><p>Story title taken from the title of Ben Howard's 'I Forget Where We Were'</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes gasping, shaking. There’s hands on her, and she hates them hates them <em>hates them</em>.</p><p>He’s not near her and it’s <em>wrong</em>, where is he, where is he, where-</p><p>“Sakura, calm down! Stop fighting us, damn it-”</p><p>There’s a man, shoving her back onto her bed, grey hair in disarray. There’s a mask covering his mouth and nose. She’s never seen him before in her <em>life</em>, and he expects her to be calm?</p><p>“Get <em>off </em>me!” her voice is raspy, it hurts to use it, but she screams anyway.</p><p>A cold hand at her neck and she <em>really</em> panics then, bucking against them, kicking and punching and grunting as they struggle to hold her down.</p><p>“Let me <em>go</em>, let me go back-”</p><p>More people in the room now, and she’s breathing heavily, rapidly, as they focus on pinning her limbs one by one.</p><p>Someone even holds her head in place.</p><p>“Sakura,” says a different man this time, with dark eyes and hair. He’s pale, so pale, and she – she <em>knows </em>him-</p><p>“You,” she whispers, and for some reason she tastes blood.</p><p>“Me.” He says, and there’s a slight upturn to his lips.</p><p>“G-Get – G-Get away from me – d-don’t – d- <em>get off me!</em>” she’s shaking now, hard.</p><p>All she can taste is blood, and fear, and the feel of a whip at her back and a knife at her throat and she’s <em>choking</em> on it – she needs to get away, away – <em>away</em> –</p><p>Fingers jammed into her neck, and familiar pain. Darkness.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes, and takes comfort in the restraints tying her to her bed. He must have taken her home, then.</p><p>But – but she had been somewhere <em>else</em>, oh, he will be so angry.</p><p>She shudders at the thought of his anger, his biting teeth and his cold, cold fists.</p><p>“Sakura,” someone says, and she wants to scream because it’s <em>not</em> him – oh, she’s going to be in so much trouble. So, so much trouble, he won’t feed her for a week, and he’ll mark the hours with cuts between her ribs.</p><p>She opens her eyes to a white ceiling, and the smell of a hospital.</p><p>It’s the man again, grey hair defying gravity. He’s leaning against a concrete wall to the side of the room, mask still on. For a moment she wonders if he’s got allergies, or severe hay fever.</p><p>“It’s me, Kakashi.”</p><p>She blinks at him. Assesses the door, which seems to be unguarded.</p><p>“We got you out three days ago. A team of us snuck into the Capitol and extracted you. You’re safe now.”</p><p>For a moment she lets herself think.</p><p>These people have mistaken her for someone else – that, or they’ve kidnapped her and they’re liars.</p><p>“Who are you, and what do you want with me?”</p><p>Her voice is even hoarser than before, scratchy and low. It burns to breathe, to swallow, and to talk is torture.</p><p>The man blinks at her. Once. Twice.</p><p>“Your name is Haruno Sakura. You were reaped in the forty-ninth Hunger Games alongside Uchiha Sasuke. You both got out of that arena alive.”</p><p>She’s shaking her head now, he’s <em>lying</em>.</p><p>She’s Sakura, a poor girl from the civilian sector, and she volunteered to help Orochimaru-sama with his experiments to keep her poor family fed.</p><p>“You had a year of peace before the Capitol decided that leaving you and Sasuke alive was too risky. The fiftieth Hunger Games was drawn from a pool of Victors, and you – being the only female from Konoha to ever emerge alive, got sent to your death, alongside Sasuke. He refused to let you go in alone.”</p><p>She blinks at him – this shit sounds <em>crazy</em>.</p><p>“We hijacked the games, got everyone we could out. But we couldn’t get you.”</p><p>None of this rings true to her. It makes her uncomfortable.</p><p>“I want the truth.” She forces out, “Not some bullshit story. <em>Why</em> am I here? What do you want with me?”</p><p>He stares for a moment before moving to her bedside.</p><p>“My name is Hatake Kakashi. I’m your mentor. You once told me that my hair looked like it was defying gravity, and asked whether allergies was the reason for my mask.”</p><p>Her eyes feel hot, itchy. She needs to go <em>home</em>.</p><p>“You need to take me back,” her throat feels thick, raw. “Orochimaru-sama is going to be mad. I-I can’t die yet – my family – they’ll starve without me, and he – he’s going to be <em>so</em> furious he might-”</p><p>The man places an unfamiliar hand over hers.</p><p>His hands are warm and calloused. Her scarred fingers twitch beneath his. Briefly, she wonders if he can feel the snakes carved into her flesh, if he can see the words and the symbols.</p><p>Orochimaru-sama loved the backs of her hands. He would always, <em>always</em> choose his symbols carefully, even when he was blind with anger.</p><p>She knows there’s a serpent twined around the wrist of the hand covered by Kakashi’s larger one. Its head rests on her thumb, tongue just barely below her nail. Lines between her knuckles, and the word <em>truth</em> beneath them. Her other hand said ‘lies’. Both were peppered with clean, crisp-cut scars, and blotches of neat burns.</p><p>Down the fingers of each hand, sometimes little winding snakes, sometimes words, sometimes nothing but a line that had once cut to the bone just for the sake of peeking inside.</p><p>She twitches at the thought of the pain, but does nothing else.</p><p>“You’re safe here,” he says gently. There’s a voice in her head telling her that while that may be true, Orochimaru-sama won’t <em>let</em> her stay safe.</p><p>She nods, and vows to herself to get back to him before he can resent her for her absence.</p><p>The door opens, and in strides a woman. Her hair is an ashy blonde, her eyes a warm brown.</p><p>“Haruno-san,” she says, flipping her file open, “my name is Tsunade. Welcome back to Konoha.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a few days later when the door opens outside of her scheduled eating or check-up times.</p><p>She glances at the man entering and promptly freaks the <em>fuck</em> out.</p><p>Blood – blood, she can <em>taste</em> it, she scrambles up and away without seeing much at all, and ends up in the corner with her IV torn out of her arm and held like a weapon.</p><p>Her chest hurts, she realises, and her legs. Her throat burns with her fast inhale-exhale-inhale, and she’s lightheaded.</p><p>But she can see him, still in the doorway. Frozen.</p><p>His hands are raised beside his head, palms outwards.</p><p>“I’m unarmed.”</p><p>His voice makes her nauseous.</p><p>He takes a step forward, and she really is sick then, dropping to all fours as her body heaves up the tea she’s forced down for breakfast.</p><p>Hands, on her hair, pulling her upright, a warm cloth to her mouth.</p><p>She pushes away, back, back, until she’s pressed so hard against the wall that her spine aches.</p><p>The man watches her.</p><p>There’s something in his gaze that gives her pause.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>Orochimaru-sama was many things. Guilty was not one of them.</p><p>But this man wasn’t Orochimaru-sama.</p><p>This man was someone else. Someone who made her think of pain, of fear, of crying alone on her cold, cold metal table. Someone who made her chest ache with something not quite physical.</p><p>“Sakura,” his tone is soft. “It’s Sasuke.”</p><p>The name sends a jolt through her, and she skitters as far from him as she can manage, hissing as her back hits another wall. Her whole body is trembling now, old wounds aching.</p><p>“He told me about you,” she gets out between shaking lips, “you’re his student, and you ran away. Y-You’re the reason he needed me for experiments.”</p><p>Confusion.</p><p>Hurt.</p><p>Guilt.</p><p>Guilt?</p><p>“Please,” he murmurs, “listen to me.”</p><p>She’s shaking still, knees weak and creaking beneath her slight weight.</p><p>“My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I was reaped with you for the forty-ninth Hunger Games. We made it out. We got put back in. They promised to get you out before me, but they <em>didn’t</em> – they <em>lied</em> to me, and they tortured you and made you shoot propaganda for them. You-You warned us-” his voice seems to tremble here too, “you warned us about an attack, and they beat you half to death in front of the nation.”</p><p>She meets his eyes, and they’re guilty. Sad. Angry.</p><p>“I thought they’d killed you. Went half mad,” a small, bitter snicker. “But we retrieved you as soon as we realised you were alive.”</p><p>She sinks down the wall, knees up to her chest. Her hospital gown isn’t long enough to cover her knees. She sees the words <em>TRAITOR</em> on one and pulls her gown over them until her whole body is sheathed by it.</p><p>“I need to go back,” she sounds small. Scared. “He’s going to be so angry,” only a whisper.</p><p>She meets his eye again, “He’s going to kill them. My family. Make me watch-”</p><p>“What’s your family like?” He asks, and it sounds harsh. Demanding.</p><p>She pauses.</p><p>“My mama – she’s a seamstress, but she had a fall down the stairs, and since then she’s not been very good at remembering things.” Her voice is steady now. She thinks of her mama, and- and comes up blank.</p><p>“My papa, he’s-” she stops herself. She can’t remember what her papa was like. <em>Who</em> her papa was.</p><p>“Don’t you see?” Sasuke again, still on his knees in front of the mess she’d made. “They’ve hurt you – you don’t even remember your family. Stay with us, and we’ll never let him hurt you again.”</p><p>“But my family-”</p><p>“He can’t hurt them, Sakura. Trust me.”</p><p>
  <em>Trust me.</em>
</p><p>How could she? How? Orochimaru-sama would come for her, him and Kabuto. They’d dissect her, cut her own organs up and feed them to her. They’d make her rip her own fingernails off. They’d- They’d get those <em>men</em> in, to do terrible things to her, and watch her scream and cry.</p><p>These people, would they really keep her safe? Unharmed?</p><p>And her family – what about-</p><p>“My family,” she says, hand curling tighter around the tiny IV that she’d almost forgotten, “what about them?”</p><p>He slowly, slowly stands up, and steps over the mess on the floor. Then he lowers himself to her level, crouching, and says –</p><p>“Trust me, please. It will all be okay.”</p><p>And then, slowly, slowly – he extends a hand.</p><p>“I’m Uchiha Sasuke, but you can call me Sasuke.”</p><p>She eyes it warily before slowly unfurling her hand from around the needle. It stings.</p><p>But slowly, she extends her own.</p><p>She’s bleeding a little, and her scars are pink and obvious against their pale skin as their hands meet.</p><p>“I’m Sakura…”</p><p>He smiles at her.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>She wakes screaming, thrashing. Her dream is fresh, the taste of her own liver on her tongue, the word ‘<em>failure</em>’ carved into her rib. Someone bursts into her room and before she realises it she’s launched herself at them, swinging her IV pole as hard and fast as she can.</p><p>In the dark she hears a grunt of pain as it impacts, but she doesn’t give the person a chance to react.</p><p>She leaps again, hands closing around a neck, and <em>squeezes</em> with all the weight in her body, all the strength in her frenzied arms. The door bursts open again, and she <em>panics</em> at the thought of <em>more-</em></p><p>Someone tears her from her victim, and she squirms violently, catching them with an elbow to the ribs, stomping hard on their instep. She spins, grabbing the metal tray on the bedside table, and whirls around to whack her attacker across the head– and then stops.</p><p>The lights have been turned on, somewhere during the chaos.</p><p>She’s shaking, blinking hard at the sight of a nurse on the floor, gasping for breath. Another nurse is crouched beside her, checking for damage, whispering fast.</p><p>Kakashi stands behind her, arms raised defensively, ready to deflect the blow from the tray.</p><p>To her right is a new man. He’s got dark hair and dark eyes and <em>long</em> hair – and she <em>sees</em> someone else - black, long hair, a thin, insidious smile, a long, unfurling tongue.</p><p>The world turns white for a blinding moment and then she realises she’s under her bed. She can hear her gasping, uneven breaths, but she feels disconnected from her body.</p><p>Five minutes, and she watches the shoes of people coming and going, whispering in hushed tones. Finally, a pair of shoes at the side of her hideout, and Sasuke is crouching low to get a look at her.</p><p>She knows she must look wild, long hair in disarray, tears clouding her eyes, dried on her cheeks. Blood, somewhere – she must have bumped into something and cut herself, but she doesn’t register the pain coming from anywhere.</p><p>He sighs, and disappears for a moment as he gets on his knees.</p><p>Then, he’s on his stomach, dragging himself into her hideout. He stays a little ways away, and she’s glad.</p><p>“Nightmare?” He asks, as though they’re discussing the weather.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“I’d ask you to talk about it, but I don’t think you’d-”</p><p>“He-He found me.” She blurts, knees pressed to her chin. “He found me, and he was as mad as I thought he’d be. He – He cuts parts of me up, and makes me eat them. He lets them rape me again. He cuts me open and carves things into my bones so that I’ll never escape him.”</p><p>She’s crying now, not loudly. Enough that she can’t see anything but blurry shapes.</p><p>“Failure, on my ribs. Whore, on my left shin. Tribute, on my shoulder blade.”</p><p>She wants to stop but she can’t, it’s like a seal has been cracked open.</p><p>“And when I open my mouth to scream he brands my tongue and shoves a hot poker down my throat. He m-makes me lick my blood from his fingers, tells me he’ll gouge my eyes out if I don’t.”</p><p>She’s calmer now, the tears have stopped.</p><p>“He flays parts of me. Sometimes my fingers, sometimes my feet. He always makes Kabuto wait a week before fixing those, and keeps me gagged so I won’t bite anything off. Do you know what it’s like to be flayed? To choose to chew your fingers off instead of live in that pain?”</p><p>She blinks the lingering salt from her eyes, and stares at him.</p><p>He’s not even looking at her. His gaze is far, far away, and for a terrifying moment she wants to reach out to him.</p><p>“No,” he says, “I don’t.”</p><p>“Good.” She says, sniffling. She wipes her face on her knees, glad they’d given her pants once they saw her picking at the scars on her legs.</p><p>After a few deep, calming breaths, she chances a glance to the rest of the room, spotting only one pair of feet. She knows it’s Kakashi because one is kicked up to rest on the wall as he leans on it.</p><p>“Do you want something to stop the nightmares?” Sasuke asks now, looking at her feet. She knows he’ll see ‘<em>slave’</em> if he looks close enough.</p><p>“Drugs only make me disorientated,” she says, unfurling from the tight ball she’d been in, “I don’t think anything will stop them now.”</p><p>Sasuke eases himself out from under the bed as she crawls out.</p><p>Her forearms are bleeding, familiar scratches down her arms – from the nurse, clawing at her, she realised.</p><p>“I shouldn’t be kept in here,” she says once she’s sitting on the edge of her bed again. “I should be locked in a cell, away from other people.”</p><p>Kakashi lets his head drop back to rest on the wall, “I think you’ve had enough of cells.”</p><p>She thinks of damp, wet places, cold enough that you felt it in your bones. Thinks of the heavy jostle of chains, the smell of piss and old leather – the feel of rough, jagged stones on the wall.</p><p>She nods.</p><p>“Soon you’ll be back to the minimum weight range, out of the danger zone,” he continues, “then we can move you to a proper room.”</p><p>She blinks at him – “A proper room?”</p><p>He and Sasuke share a glance.</p><p>“This war isn’t quite done yet. You don’t want to have to stay in hospital indefinitely, do you?”</p><p>She shrugs.</p><p>“I want to see my family.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura frowns at the massive stone before her. It’s got names carved into it – so many she wouldn’t bother counting them.</p><p>“This is the memorial stone, Sakura. Every single citizen of Konoha that dies in the line of fire goes onto it. After the shitshow of the quarter quell, Konoha was attacked. Countless civilians perished.”</p><p>Kakashi is sombre.</p><p>She wanders around the stone, tracing letters until she comes to H.</p><p>Her fingers halt at a pair of names.</p><p>“Mebuki. Hizashi.” She says.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Sasuke says.</p><p>She traces their names, once, twice.</p><p>And then she’s crying – and –</p><p>“I can’t – I can’t <em>remember</em> them,” she sobs, “I don’t remember what they looked like, or how they laughed. I <em>don’t know</em> them.”</p><p>A hand around her shoulder, and Kakashi is holding her steady.</p><p>No one says anything to her for the rest of the afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>They’re in the dining hall. It’s loud, bustling with people. Sakura eyes them wearily, and some of them eye her back. Logically she knows it’s because of the propaganda shoots, the speeches she’d recited on the other end of a television. Illogically, she fears them.</p><p>She steps closer to Sasuke, not close enough to be touching – never close enough for that, but close enough to feel his body heat. They grab their servings of food, and take a table near the back of the dining hall.</p><p>She starts eating her mashed potato when she stops. A thought hits her like lightning.</p><p>“You like tomatoes,” she blurts, “is that the truth, or a lie?” glancing to Sasuke for confirmation.</p><p>He blinks slowly, taken by surprise. And then he nods.</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p>For the first time in what feels like forever, Sakura feels her mouth contort. It takes her a moment to realise she’s smiling.</p><p> </p><p>.</p><p> </p><p>Sakura frowns at her hands.</p><p>“I smashed a boy’s head in with a rock in our arena.”</p><p>She glances up at Sasuke.</p><p>“Truth, or a lie?”</p><p>He only nods.</p><p>She grimaces.</p><p>“You did it to save me,” he says, “Dosu had a knife at my throat. I would have died if you didn’t.”</p><p>“Why did you extract me?” she turns her body to face him, sitting on her bed in her new room. His is only across the hall.</p><p>He tilts his head at her. This isn’t how their game goes. She needs to make a statement, and he will confirm whether her memory rings true or not.</p><p>“You could have left me there,” she continues, tilting her head back to stare at her boring concrete ceiling. “You called me annoying, before. Truth or lie?”</p><p>He winces, but nods. “Truth.”</p><p>“Then why come get me? You never loved me back… I think I remember that much.” Her smile is small, just a quirk at the corner of her mouth.</p><p>Sasuke fidgets, leaning back in the desk chair he was occupying. His slim fingers tap erratically at his knee.</p><p>“Everyone told me I was the key to this rebellion,” he tilts his head back too, lets it rest on the back of his chair. “Kakashi promised me to get you out alive above all else, and he lied to me. They all fucking <em>lied</em>.”</p><p>His voice breaks.</p><p>“When… when you hit that force-field, when Zabuza had to resuscitate you…” his fists clench over his knees. She watches him warily.</p><p>“I could barely breathe. For so long you’d been there, smiling at me, offering your love to me when I never <em>fucking</em> deserved it, and then you were gone. No heartbeat, no breathing. I <em>lost</em> it.”</p><p>She remembers, vaguely, coming to on the damp floor of the jungle, Sasuke crowded over her breathing hard, trembling. Tears, had there been tears? She remembers him pulling her to him. Holding her tight, so tight. Shaking.</p><p>“I didn’t want to be separated from you, but Zabuza, Temari, and Killer B outnumbered us. The plan went into motion – Temari knocked me out and got my tracker out, I launched that stupid fucking arrow into the dome, and – fuck, I can hardly remember.”</p><p>Sakura remembers fuzzily, racing through the jungle with the careers at her back – Zabuza had told her to <em>run</em>, to get back to Killer B as he tried to hold off the careers. Some had split off and gone for her, and she didn’t have time to even climb a tree.</p><p>
  <em>Sasuke, I need to get to Sasuke!</em>
</p><p>The lightning, she’d paused as the dome blacked out and fractured apart. And then a demon brother had barrelled into her back, a machete slicing along her side like a line of fire.</p><p>They grappled on the ground, grunting and yelling, until she got her hand around a vine, swiped his legs from under him, and choked the life out of him.</p><p>“Next thing I knew I was on that hovercraft. Heard Kakashi speaking with Jiraiya – you know that fucking Game Maker – and Zabuza. They got everyone on our side out.”</p><p>A pause.</p><p>“Everyone but you.”</p><p>Fuzzy, waking in a white room. Abandoned. Forgotten.</p><p>“I… lost it. Again. Punched Kakashi hard enough to break his lying jaw. Stabbed Zabuza with a syringe – you would’ve been proud.”</p><p>“I think I remember a bit of…” she frowns, “Danzo came to me, nicely at first. Told me to cooperate. I… refused.”</p><p>The sharp crack of a whip, her first punishment.</p><p>“They flogged me, starved me, tried to drive me insane, but I refused. I vowed not to.”</p><p>Out of a cell, onto a silver operating table. Orochimaru, Kabuto. Blood, fear, pain.</p><p>“That’s when Orochimaru took over,” she glanced at her scarred hands, barely suppressing a scowl at the pink scars, “that’s when the broadcasts started. He put memories into my head, forcing me to associate everything I was feeling, everything I was going through – with you.”</p><p>Sasuke looks at her now, imploring.</p><p>“Why did you only attack me that once, if he tried to hardwire you into it?”</p><p>She shrugs.</p><p>“I don’t know. Maybe it’s because you looked guilty, when he never did. Or because I never truly could blame you when I <em>saw</em> him doing things to me.”</p><p>There was a silence, but it wasn’t unpleasant.</p><p>“I think deep down I know the truth and the lies,” she admits quietly, “but sometimes, I see you when I think of his face. I see you in the men that were brought in to hurt me. I see you in the scars, in my own reflection. It scares me.”</p><p>He eases off the chair, and slowly sits at the foot of her bed. A slow hand reaches out and hovers over her foot. She doesn’t move away as his hand rests on it.</p><p>“I used to call you weak. That was a lie, to myself, to you.”</p><p>She laughs, and the sound startles him a little.</p><p>If she’s honest, it startles her, too.</p><p>“I believe you called me pathetic, truth or lie?”</p><p>He reddens slightly, and turns his face away.</p><p>“Truth. I’m sorry, Sakura.”</p><p>She smiles, and this time it comes a little easier.</p><p>“You’re forgiven, Sasuke.”</p><p>His dark eyes are on her again, searching.</p><p>“Will you forgive me for the rest, too?” she catches the slight waver in his tone.</p><p>“Maybe,” she sighs, “when I don’t have to ask about the truth. When I can see you walk into the room and not immediately feel afraid. When I can be around open steel, look men in the eye, when I can stand before a mirror without clothes on.  But for now, no.”</p><p>He nods stiffly.</p><p>“You’re an entitled prick, truth or lie?” there’s a lilt to her question.</p><p>His mouth raises into a reluctant smile.</p><p>“Truth.”</p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm thinking of writing another chapter or two but idk </p><p>Let me know what you think/if you'd like to see more of this </p><p>Thanks for reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>